When The Pieces Fit Together
by Relic of Elegance
Summary: My own take on Klaine's first time as well as the morning after that I wrote for a friend of mine. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Kurt, Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me." Blaine whispered truthfully as he held Kurt's hand in both of his, resting it against his chest so Kurt's hand was covering his own heart. "...And you were right... Our first time shouldn't be like that; I was drunk and I'm sorry."

Many things went through Kurt's head as a possible response. He wasn't too sure what to say, if he was being honest. Sure what happened had hurt him and in ways he hadn't expected. Hurt because he had hoped even drunk Blaine would be a bit more understanding and dapper than that; hurt because of the lust and need in Blaine's eyes begging him for just a few kisses or touches that Kurt undoubtedly knew would lead to more... and more. But it also hurt him to pull away from Blaine, because, in truth, he had wanted it just as bad as Blaine but respected himself more than to allow that to happen in the back of a car behind some cheap gay bar in the wrong side of town where Sebastian could easily walk out and watch them without either of them knowing. So Kurt stood there for a second or two after Blaine had finished, failing miserably at finding the words to express everything. "Sure beats the last time you were drunk and made out with Rachel." Kurt gave a gentle, and thankfully not entirely girlish, giggle as he saw Blaine lower his head in shame but somehow was laughing gently too.

"And I'm sorry too..." Kurt continued, trying to get out what he wanted to say as best as he knew how. "...I wanted to be your gay-bar-superstar..." This earned him a warm look and light chuckle from Blaine. "...but, try as I might, I'm still just a silly romantic." He finished, mentally applauding himself for not making it too dramatic.

Blaine's look was one of love and utter affection. "It's not silly..." He breathed gently before taking a step forward and allowing his lips to meet Kurt's in a loving kiss. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck as he released a sigh of contentment. Kurt leaned into the kiss a fraction more when he felt Blaine's strong arms wrap around his waist.

"You take my breath away." Was all Kurt could whisper has he pulled back just far enough to lean his forehead against Blaine's. "And not just now..." He continued pulling back even more to stare into those adorable puppy dog eyes of his boyfriend's. "But tonight, on that stage, I was so proud to be with you." He whispered, his voice higher than he wanted it to be but he seemed unable to help it.

"I hope so." Blaine said, his eyes tearing up just a little and his voice broke ever so slightly. "I want you to be." Kurt's heart melted at his last words and he stared back into his boyfriends soft eyes with a gentle gaze of his own. Suddenly, he felt likes something shifted in him emotionally. Like all of his walls weren't torn down by this boy, but instead opened up willingly to let him into his own little world, to share it with him. He felt like he was closer to Blaine than he had ever been before in his life and he knew with out a doubt that it was time. But before he could say anything, Blaine continued- "Um... Artie's having an after party at Breadstix. Would you accompany me?"

"No." Kurt said, not even thinking about it and was suddenly met with a stunned, slightly hurt, but accepting look from Blaine. Kurt smiled only slightly before he said with as much courage as he could muster: "I want to go to your house." Kurt tried not to laugh gently as he watched Blaine try to precess the information. He had apparently caught onto Kurt train of thought if the breathless 'okay' he replied with was anything to go by.

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine once more, gentle but passionately, lingering for a only a moment before Blaine pulled back and began walking for the exit, holding Kurt's hand as he trailed along behind him. They finally reached the car and Kurt hopped in the passenger seat while Blaine slid into the driver's seat. "Kurt-" Blaine started. "I don't- I don't want you to do this because of what happened when I was drunk. I can wait for you, Kurt, I swear I can. But I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if you let me... if you let me make love to you but you weren't one hundred percent okay with it. I'm not going to leave you or anything if you don't want to right now. If you're not ready, don't-"

Blaine was shut up by Kurt's mouth covering his. "...and I thought I talked too much." He whispered against Blaine's lips before sighing and pulling back to look at him in the eyes. "I want this, Blaine. More than you know. I can feel that I'm ready, I know that I am, and I want to take this step. I trust you completely. And sure I know it may hurt a bit, I've heard that, but I'm not scared. I want all of you and I want to give you all of me. I want to be one with you. I want to give this to you because, even if we don't make it together forever, I can't imagine anyone besides you having this part of me. I know that no matter what the circumstances are if we were to ever break up; no matter how angry at me you got, I know that you'll protect that part of me you hold. I trust you with that, more than you know. I want to have you, every inch of you, forever, and I want you to have all of me forever." Kurt's voice broke towards the end and a tear ran down his cheek and he saw that a tear was making a similar path down Blaine's cheek. Kurt took Blaine's hand in his and gently kissed every finger. "I'm ready." He whispered as though finalizing his last few statements.

Blaine nodded and turned on the car, putting it into gear, and driving over to his place. It was a good thirty to forty-five minute drive to his house from McKinley High School but it was well spent listening to the radio and singing along to any song they recognized, especially when Pink's 'Perfect' started playing through the speakers. Finally they arrived and all the light's in Blaine's house were off and Kurt gave him a questioning look but Blaine just shook his head like he didn't know either. He let them both into his house and found a note taped to the back of the front door, explaining that Blaine's parents had gone on an emergency business trip and would be back in three days. Blaine rolled his eyes and threw it in the trash before leading Kurt upstairs to his bedroom. While Kurt wasn't really scared, he couldn't help but be a bit nervous. Would Blaine like his body or how he... performed? Would Kurt moan to much and annoy Blaine or accidentally say the wrong thing? Would he be too tight for Blaine and accidentally hurt him?

Kurt sighed and closed and locked the door to Blaine's bedroom, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths. "Baby...?" Blaine spoke up and Kurt immediately started shaking his head.

"I'm fine. I'm ready, I'm just a little nervous." He admitted, blushing slightly.

"Me too." Blaine whispered gently. "Come on. We'll take things really slow. If we don't make it all the way tonight, it's okay. There's always tomorrow."

Kurt nodded and climbed onto the bed at the same time Blaine did on the opposite side. They met in the middle and kissed each other tentatively at first. Just a few chaste pecks before their lip were together for longer periods of time and passion let itself be known. Though it wasn't a reckless passion, but more of a controlled, loving, gentle passion. Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's chest, drawing an ill-hidden shiver from him, and intertwined his fingers with Blaine's. In return, Blaine ran his free hand through Kurt's hair before stilling his hand to support Kurt's head gently as he deepened the kiss even more.

Blaine pulled back a few moments later and lowered Kurt gently onto the bed before laying down next to him and simply holding his hand. "You know-" Blaine started before taking a moment to gather his thoughts. Kurt's eyes trailed over his face lovingly and encouragingly. "The other night at Scandals-"

"You don't have to explain, Blaine." Kurt interrupted and ran his thumb over Blaine's knuckles.

"No, I do," Blaine admitted. "I need to get this out and I feel like I need to say it." Kurt nodded for him to continue. "The other night at Scandals, I just- God, I don't even really know how I ended up that drunk." He sighed and closed his eyes, blushing slightly in embarrassment. "I remember talking as we walked out to the car and you were so beautiful, just every single inch of you was glowing. And then somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that you had gone with me somewhere you probably didn't want to, even suggested and agreed to it because you wanted me to have some fun, and then I started dancing with Sebastian - well, more like next to him, but still - and there you were, still taking care of me despite how much of a jerk I was. And I wanted to show you that you were still my first priority, that I wanted you in a way that I couldn't want anyone else even if I'd tried! And when I wanted to say that to you with more than words - and I needed to show you so bad - but I wasn't thinking about how it was coming across or that I could show it even better with time. And I am so, so sorry. Just know that when I say I want you so bad, I'm not just talking about your body, I mean _you_! I need your breath and those little noises you make when I kiss just the right spot. I need your skin and your heart. But most of all, I need your love, your affection, your loyalty. But more important than all of that, even if you won't let me have yours, I want you to have my soul. You can keep it right next to where you put my heart." Blaine finished, with tears in his eyes as he trained them on Kurt's equally teary eyes.

"I- I," Kurt stuttered for a moment with his mouth open and a blush climbing up his cheeks. How did he come to deserve this man's love? Well, he sure didn't know, but he definitely wouldn't decline it. A tear finally made it's way down his cheek and was soon snatched up by the pad of Blaine's thumb. "You're amazing," he finally got out. "Just... no one has ever said anything like that before. No one- and you just said everything exactly right, as always. Blaine, people make mistakes, it happens and sometimes it's out of your control. But you more than make up for it by loving me everyday. And you don't just say it and hope you get your point across. You prove it to me everyday in the way you look at me, in the way you speak to me, in the way you touch me and love me and bare your soul to me. And for that, I love you more with each passing day - no - with each passing minute. You have my heart... _and_ my soul."

Blaine gave him that look that told him he knew exactly what he was talking about, and then his lips were on Kurt's again. He positioned himself so he was hovering over Kurt, his knees and hands supporting all of his weight as he kissed him. "I love you so much," he whispered into his ear as he moved his lips to plant a kiss just behind it.

"I love you too," he whispered back and brought his arms up to wrap around Blaine's neck. "Blaine-" Kurt made Blaine look into his eyes so he knew he meant it. "I need you." His tongue dashed out to lick his lips as he nodded at Kurt and gave him an award winning smile full of warmth and love. He moved to straddle Kurt before unbuttoning his waste coat before making a move to hang it on the back of his desk chair only to have Kurt pull him back and drop the article of clothing in the floor at the foot of Blaine's bed. After climbing back on Kurt, he removed Kurt's impossibly tight, long sleeve shirt that just happened to cling to his body in a way that just begged for attention and threw it in the floor as well. Then he removed his striped sweater, leaving both him and Kurt in just their undershirts and jeans. Once more he laid down, this time on his side, so he could face Kurt, and intertwined their legs with their faces so close he could give him soft Eskimo kisses.

There was silence in the room, because no words were needed, as they laid there gazing into each others eyes searching for any signs of uncertainty about what they were about to do and found none. It was time, it was right, it was perfect. Blaine leaned in to kiss him first, savoring the calmness and love that replaced past urgencies - though the need, the want, the hunger all remained. A few more minutes and Kurt's right leg was draped over Blaine's hip as the continued kissing in a gentle but wanting pace. It didn't take long for Kurt get on top of Blaine, straddling him before moving back to lay on his side, except this time the side Blaine had previously been on. Kurt pulled back and searched his eyes, smiling ever so slightly, as both of their hands came up and their fingers intertwined. He and Blaine weren't nervous, not anymore, not even slightly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waste and gently guided him back over to his side of the bed. "Sorry, didn't think you cared about which side I was on," Kurt whispered with a slight laugh that caused Blaine to smile.

"I don't," he admitted, "but this position is just easier to just look at you and hold you and touch you." He leaned in and captured Kurt's lips for a chaste kiss before pulling back.

"And kiss me?" Kurt asked with a smirk.

"And kiss you." Blaine confirmed as his cheek rested on his own shoulder and he stared down at Kurt, who was laying on his back and looking up at him with a small smile. He leaned down and captured Kurt's lips once more, swiping his tongue gently along his body lip to ask for entrance and Kurt quickly granted it. A soft moan escaped them both as their tongues met tentatively and then more confidently before finally starting a fluid dance. Blaine broke away and smiled lovingly as Kurt tried to follow his lips for a moment before opening his eyes and gazing into Blaine's as he felt his hand caress his stomach softly as it started making it's way up his shirt before finally removing it, leaving Kurt in just his jeans. His hands made their way to Blaine's cheeks, cupping his face gently, as he leaned up for another kiss, letting his hands fall to work Blaine's undershirt over his head and onto the floor as well.

His breath caught in his throat. They had done _things_, but had never even gotten far enough to see the other shirtless. The contours of Blaine's chest seemed to have been constructed to radiate perfection, with his warm and inviting olive skin, the muscles not overwhelming but very present. Kurt was honestly surprised to see that Blaine's chest was hairless, leading down to his stomach which had a thin line of black hair that trailed down into Blaine's trousers. His eyes followed the line back up to Blaine's chest and then further, staring into the molten gold of Blaine's eyes as he placed a hand on Blaine's chest just over his heart.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes just as intensely and raised his own hand to place of Kurt's heart, finally closing his eyes as he felt the slightly fast, rhythmic thumping under his palm and he leaned up onto his elbow for a better position. His eyes left his hand and moved down Kurt's hairless chest, the milky white of his skin contrasting beautifully against his own. When his eyes reached the waste band of Kurt's jeans, he stared longingly for only moment before looking back up into Kurt's eyes, every inch of visible skin taking the title of the most beautiful thing Blaine's ever seen. "You're so beautiful," they both said at exactly the same time. Normally they would have laughed at themselves but they didn't, because it was true. They hadn't even seen all of each other yet but were already the most beautiful and magnificent works of art the other had ever seen.

A gasp feel from Blaine's lips and hung in the air around them as Kurt's lips connected with his chest. Kurt had tried to resist but he just couldn't take it anymore, he just had to taste Blaine's skin, to feel the heat of it against his lips. They tingled when they had connected with the skin just under the base of Blaine's neck and Kurt could feel the love seeping from Blaine and into him at the connection. He pulled his lips away gently before planting them just a little lower, and then lower, and lower. Kurt's lips traced over every line, crevice, rise and fall of skin, every outline of every muscle; he completely memorized the front of Blaine's torso as his hands memorized Blaine's back with equal fervor, drawing soft sighs of contentment and moans from him. Kurt took to memory every time a muscle rippled and relaxed under his gently touch and the way his fingers and lips seemed to soak into Blaine's soft, supple skin and drink in the love pouring out of him.

Kurt had planned to continue, but Blaine maneuvered him to lie on his back again. He seemed to have been paying attention because he almost exactly mirrored everything Kurt had just done. His hands massaged in to Kurt's back, playing with the muscles as his lips ran over the contours of his porcelain skin, mapping out every spot that could make Kurt hiss, moan, or cry out in pleasure. While Blaine had very sensitive skin, Kurt's seemed to be even more so. When Blaine reached his navel and dipped his tongue in, he looked up into Kurt's eyes, asking for permission as his fingers traced over Kurt's belt. His finger's started working at the belt as soon as Kurt nodded and it was only seconds before Blaine's fingers had finally come to his button and his zipper, not undoing either of them but instead tracing his fingers over the outline of the obvious bulge in Kurt's extraordinarily tight jeans. He leaned down and placed a kiss just over the zipper before he finally allowed his fingers to unbutton and unzip the offending article of clothing. Moving his eyes to look into Kurt's, providing him with any confidence he may be lacking, and began pulling down his jeans. Once at his ankles, he grabbed a hold of his socks as well and pulled both them and his jeans off at once.

Kurt blushed at the fact that he was almost fully exposed, left only in his boxers. His cheeks heated up and his arms instinctively tried to cover some of his skin but Blaine was there in a heart beat. "No, love," he whispered as he looked straight into Kurt's eyes. "You're beautiful, every inch of you. There's _nothing_ you need to hide. Nothing. Okay?" Kurt nodded at him and Blaine got up before quickly disposing of his jeans. Now in only his boxers, he went over to his closet and brought out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and placed it on the nightstand next to where Kurt was laying. Blaine then moved to sit next to Kurt's waste as he ran his hands down his torso and stopped at the waste band of his boxer briefs. "Are you ready?" He asked and Kurt looked like he was actually thinking for a moment before he nodded slowly and, like everything else, Blaine stared straight into his eyes as his fingers slipped under the elastic and he pulled his underwear down, keeping his eyes trained on Kurt's. Soon enough, they joined his other clothes on the floor and Blaine finally let his eyes skim down Kurt's now completely exposed body with nothing but love, complete adoration, and a healthy touch of lust. It was then that Blaine finally removed his own underwear and caught Kurt staring at him with wide and slightly uncertain eyes. Blaine was well endowed to say the least, as was Kurt for that matter, and he knew what Kurt was thinking immediately. "Baby, are you still sure you're ready for this? We don't have to-"

"Blaine," Blaine was cut off as Kurt's voice rang out through the air, his eyes no longer held even the slightest hint of fear or uncertainty. "Look, it's my first time, it's yours too. And yeah, I'll be the first to admit that it's a little intimidating, but I'm ready, and if I can't handle it for any reason I will tell you, I promise." He leaned up to kiss Blaine gently before laying back down. "But, can we take this very, very slowly?" He asked.

Blaine smiled down at him and nodded. "Of course." He whispered, gently stroking Kurt's cheek. "I love you," he breathed when his eyes met Kurt's shockingly blue ones. "More than you will ever know."

"I think I have a decent idea," Kurt whispered back and then nodded at Blaine to say he was ready and Blaine reached for the lube.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt's eyes followed the bottle of lube as Blaine popped the cap and emptied some of the bottle's contents onto his palm. He stiffened just slightly and Blaine immediately began stroking his thigh in a comforting manner. "It's all right," he whispered and brought his lube cover hand to Kurt's erection, gripping it gently in his hand and testing it's weight before pumping him experimentally. When Kurt keened Blaine smiled and moved his hand a little faster before letting it fall away to Kurt's obvious disappointment. Blaine had thought about trying to slip a finger in while Kurt was distracted, but as he wasn't one to like surprises, especially of the potentially painful kind, he decided against it. "Kurt," he purred gently and Kurt looked up at him through half lidded eyes. Blaine lubed up his fingers where Kurt could see and then looked back at him. "If at _any point _you want me to stop or slow down or do anything different - anything at all - just tell me. Okay?" Blaine seemed satisfied when Kurt nodded because he lowered his finger to Kurt's entrance and circled it gently. "And I- um... I have read about this but, I've never... Just- I don't want to mess this up."

"You won't." Kurt reassured him and gave his hand a squeeze and Blaine smiled at him.

"This will most likely hurt, or at least be uncomfortable."

"I know," Kurt whispered and tried to relax all of his muscles to make this as easy on both of them as possible. Blaine nodded in acknowledgment and then took Kurt's hand in his own and looked into his eyes, which apparently was a mistake when Blaine's finger missed it's mark and poked Kurt just under his entrance. Kurt was too slow to cover up his smile and Blaine sent him a playful glare.

"It's my first time doing this!" He said again in his own defense but couldn't help smiling himself. "Everyone misses the first time."

"I didn't and I couldn't even see what I was doing."

Blaine let out a bark of laughter before it was silenced by the realization that Kurt had just admitted to- "You've fingered yourself?" He couldn't keep the disbelief from his voice and Kurt smiled at him.

"Well, I had to be sure of exactly what I wanted, didn't I?"

Blaine shook his head in amusement. "All right then." This time he lined his finger up so he could still push in and look in Kurt's eyes. "Ready?"

"Ready." Right as he pushed his finger past the rim and up to the first knuckle. Kurt let out a hiss and Blaine saw the pained look that entered his eyes and suddenly everything was serious again.

"I know, baby," Blaine whispered sympathetically and moved up to peck gently at Kurt's lips, making sure not to move his finger any. "Let me know when-"

"Now," Kurt cut him off and looked back up into his eyes. Blaine studied his eyes and after determining he was sure, he moved his finger out a little and back in, but further this time, to the second knuckle. Kurt let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, letting his head lull back and actually looked like he was trying to force himself to relax. Blaine moved his lips to trace over Kurt's neck and stopped to suck just over his pulse point as he pushed his finger in even deeper. This time he tried to distract Kurt with his mouth as he added a second finger because he knew he needed it to work him open and find that special spot that would make all this better for him.

"Shh," Blaine soothed when Kurt let out a soft whimper, "I know, honey, but it'll get better, I promise. Or do you want me to stop?" He asked, wanting to make sure he wasn't pushing him.

"No, just keep going, I want to do this." Kurt said before he looked up at Blaine and he could see the determination behind his eyes and smiled gently. He leaned down to kiss Kurt's lips just as he scissored his fingers and a hiss of pain escaped his boyfriend. Blaine kept working his two fingers inside of him as he whispered words of encouragement, love, and praise. His fingers worked around, twisting and scissoring, trying desperately to find that spot. He thrust his fingers with a little more power and crooked them. Kurt jumped just slightly and moaned in pleasure. "Oh God, do that again!" Blaine obeyed and earned something that was a mix of a gasp, a moan, and a breathless but desperate cry of pleasure. He couldn't help but smile into Kurt's neck when he felt him pressing against his fingers.

"Do you think you can handle another one right now?" Blaine asked gently and Kurt looked like he was trying to think about it. "If you have to think about it then we need to give it more time." Blaine said gently, not wanting to make this bad for Kurt and especially not on his first time. His fingers brushed against his prostate again and he finally seemed to be loosening up.

"More," Kurt moaned about five minutes later. Blaine nodded even though Kurt's eyes were closed and gently slipped in a third finger before he kissed away Kurt's whimper of discomfort. His fingers pressed against that special spot and Kurt hummed his approval out as his nails made their way down Blaine's back. The next while was spent with Blaine making sure Kurt was as ready as he knew how to get him.

"Okay, honey," Blaine whispered. He removed his fingers and gave a soft smile when he heard Kurt whined at the loss. He grabbed a condom and got it on as quickly as possible before he lubed himself up. "Baby, if you need me to stop or pull out at any point just say so, okay?" When Kurt nodded he lined himself up and immediately felt Kurt tense up. "Relax, love." He whispered and massaged his thighs and hips and gave his erection a few quick pumps. As soon as Kurt seemed relaxed again he started gently pushing his way in and went back to pumping Kurt as a means of distracting him some. The further inside him Blaine got the more attentive he was to Kurt's every reaction. He could tell that the boy was in pain and he leaned over him, continuing to push in until he his hips met Kurt's. As soon as they did he leaned over him even more until he was practically laying on top of Kurt and gathered him into his arms, holding him gently. Their hands slipped together and Kurt's clutched at Blaine's like it was the last thing on the planet. As Blaine studied his face he saw a single tear run down his cheek and kissed it away. Over the next few minutes Blaine's lips hovered above Kurt's ear as he whispered a continued string of "you're so beautiful, Kurt," "I love you so much," "your perfect," "I've got you," "shh, it's okay, I've got you," and a mix of other promises and declarations of love and protection.

A few moments later, Blaine could feel Kurt wiggling underneath him slightly to see if moving was okay and then he leaned up to kiss Blaine gently. "You can move," he breathed out and allowed his hands to trace arbitrary patterns all over Blaine's back and chest as he pulled out most of the way and thrust back in with a deep, electrifying moan.

"Okay?" Blaine asked with a soft smile.

"Okay," Kurt assured him and wrapped his legs around Blaine's hips, changing the angle just so and when Blaine thrust in again he let out a tiny shriek of pleasure that harmonized beautifully with Blaine's moan. "So very, very okay."

It continued like that for a while: slow, gentle, loving, torturous, beautiful. Every time Kurt and Blaine got close to the edge somehow the other one would reel them back in so they didn't tip over the edge just yet. Everything was treasured. Every touch, every breathless whimper and moan of nearly agonizing pleasure, every glance into loving and accepting eyes, every thrust, every kiss, every whispered "I love you." There it was again. That glorious edge, a waterfall of love, lust, compassion and pleasure so tempting that forcing themselves away was physically painful. So this time, they didn't pull back. The cusp was almost as beautiful as the drop. So many endearments and promises of an all too short eternity passed between their connected eyes. Then, they were gone. They had fallen over the edge and the blinding light took over as their bodies convulsed in pleasure, yet somehow they never let go of one another.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked as he came down from his high, his entire body relaxed.

"I don't know yet," Blaine replied breathlessly. "That was really, really..."

"Wow..."

"Yeah - wow..."

Blaine moved his head from where he had it buried in Kurt's neck and kissed him lazily. Slowly, he pulled himself out of him and swallowed his whimper of discomfort at the sudden emptiness before he rolled over on his side and moved to get up out of bed. "Hey," Kurt protested only half-heartedly in his sleep haze.

"I'll be right back, baby." Blaine planted a kiss on his forehead before gently removing himself from the bed. Kurt's eyes immediately opened when, not even a minute later, he felt a wet rag brush over his stomach to clean him off and looked up to see his lover, his _lover_, watching him, his face alight with unabashed adoration. Blaine seemed to have already removed the condom and cleaned himself off so Kurt allowed himself to be pampered for a few moments. Unexpectedly, Blaine flipped him over to lie on his stomach and moved the rag gently over his entrance to remove any extra lubricant that might be lingering. Whether the cleaning was meant to be or not, it was incredibly intimate and reminded Kurt just how in love with this boy he was. The rag was gone, a kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, and then a warm body was wrapping itself protectively around his own and Kurt just knew he was safe. "I love you so much. Get some sleep, my love," was the last thing he heard before he slipped into a peaceful, deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt and Blaine were bathed in light as the sun shone proudly through the sheer curtains hanging over the only window in the room. It wrapped them both in a cocoon of warmth and gently guided them back to consciousness. Blaine had opened his eyes first and he groaned quietly as he shifted just slightly. He nuzzled the back of Kurt's neck and tightened the arm he had around his waist to pull him closer and plant soft kisses all along his shoulder. Kurt moaned groggily when Blaine moved so that he was leaning up on his elbow as he stared down at Kurt and used his fingers to gently trace the contours of his face an neck. If Blaine hadn't known better, he would have thought this boy was a sculpture - a work of art he would never have the privilege to worship with his fingertips and lips.

"Baby?" He hated breaking the silence and having to fully awaken the boy sleeping so peacefully in his arms, but they had to get up some time and he guessed they could both use a good wash. "Baby, come on. Wake up," he whispered and gently nuzzled the back of his neck before kissing the spot.

"Mmmm?"

"It's almost noon, love." He planted yet another kiss to the spot on the back of his neck. "We need to get up." Another kiss. "I'll make us something to eat after we wash off." Another kiss. "Do you want a shower first? I have some of your clothes here for you to change into."

"We should... 'gether."

Blaine couldn't help the smile that came across his face. He never thought Kurt would be the type that was difficult to wake up, but it was absolutely adorable. "What was that, beautiful?"

"I said," Kurt started, a bit more awake now. "We should take a-" His sentence was cut off by a yawn. "We should take a shower together."

Blaine raised an eyebrow just slightly before he smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll go start the water. You try to wake up more. Water and sleepy people don't mix very well."

"Not even if they're sure their absolutely amazing boyfriend won't let them drown."

"You never know." Blaine laughed and walked to the bathroom. He set out a few different soaps, turned on the shower and set it to a perfect temperature before he walked back out to check on Kurt's progress of waking up. He had been expecting to walk in and see that Kurt had fallen asleep but instead was greeted with the site of Kurt sitting on the edge of the bed, completely rigid, and visibly paler than when he'd left. It took only three long strides before Blaine was kneeling down on the floor in front of him with a worried and slightly panicked expression. "Hey," his voice was gentle and soothing. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kurt was still for a moment longer before he hesitantly nodded. Apparently he could see the doubt in Blaine's eyes because he answered the unspoken question. "I'm just... sore. I'll, um... I'll be fine. I just need to adjust." He scooted closer to the edge of the bed and winced slightly.

"Okay, shh." Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist and his arm came up under his legs so he could lift him up.

"Blaine, I can-"

"I know you _can_, but that doesn't mean you should have to. I remember reading most guys are pretty sore after and you didn't exactly look like it was just a twinge of discomfort when you moved." Blaine kissed his head gently. "Just let me take care of you while I can. The temperature of the water should help ease the ache some." He climbed in and lowered Kurt's legs so he could stand but still kept an arm around him to keep him steady. His free hand reached for the soap and, after he squirted some on a rag, began washing off Kurt's chest, stomach, and arms. A soft humming sound was coming from his boyfriend as he ran the rag over his back but felt him stiffen slightly when he moved it lower. As gently as he could, he moved the rag lower to wash over Kurt's entrance. The skin and muscle looked irritated and uncomfortable but not alarming. He pressed a kiss to Kurt's shoulder before he knelt down to wash his legs and press soft kisses against his thigh that made Kurt shiver. He could feel him hardening just slightly and figured it's best to quite while they're ahead.

Blaine wanted to pamper Kurt, so when his boyfriend insisted that his wash him off as well he was hesitant. He knew Kurt had to be sore and it was because of him. While he wouldn't take back what happened last night for the world, he did wish it hadn't taken it's toll, even Blaine was a little sore from the exertion. Kurt's loving hands felt amazing as they massaged his chest and back with careful pressure and Blaine couldn't help but lean back into the touch. He washed Kurt's hair and Kurt washed his and then Blaine finally turned the water off once he was sure they had soaked up all the warmth it had to offer. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Kurt before he grabbed one for himself and helped Kurt out. They dried off and Blaine let Kurt walk back into the room before him. Blaine could see he was still favoring a few places in the way he walked but it didn't seem as bad as he had previously thought. "How do feel?" He had to ask just to be sure.

"I don't know," Kurt looked a bit confused and seemed to be mentally do a check up on his body. "It's weird. I'm still sore but it's not like a painful sore all over, it's more like..." He put a finger thoughtfully against his chin as he tried to find the words he was searching for. Blaine couldn't help but to tilt his head just slightly. "It's like I was completely full and now I'm empty and there's just this space there just waiting to be filled, like I'm not complete anymore. It's like this hollow ache because it's unusual and I'm not used to it. Does that kind of make sense?"

Blaine looked past that Kurt basically just said he wanted to have sex again because he's pretty sure that's not exactly what Kurt meant by 'waiting to be filled'. He did understand to an extent though. "I feel okay to walk and everything though." Kurt continued. "It's nothing too bad, just-"

"Different and new." Blaine finished for him with a smile and Kurt nodded.

"Yeah, but the insanely good kind of different and new."

"I'm a bad influence on you, you're starting to take over the role of cheesy one in this relationship. I don't think my ego could take a blow like that."

"Shush. Now go down stairs and make me breakfast." Kurt giggled and pointed at the door with faux authority.

Blaine smacked him on the arm and scoffed as he got dressed in just a pair of sweat pants while Kurt dressed in a pair of sweat pants and a plain white tee. After all, the chances of them actually leaving clothes on all day were slim. "All right, what would you like for breakfast, beautiful."

"I love that."

"Love what?"

"I love it when you call me beautiful."

Blaine kissed his head and then his hand and then his lips. "Noted. Now, what sounds good for breakfast?"

"Scrambled Eggs and a piece of lightly buttered toast?"

"Consider it done." Blaine kissed him on the lips again and started for the stairs, hand in hand with Kurt. "Wanna do the toast while I make the eggs?"

"Sure." Kurt was positively glowing. He felt happier than he had in a long time, even though he wasn't really unhappy before.

Once they were down in the kitchen, Blaine got out everything they needed and put it all on the counter. He started mixing egg whites in a bowl and added a couple spices before starting to heat up a pan. While they were waiting for the pan to heat, Kurt walked up and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist from behind and kissed the back of his shoulder. "I love you," he whispered against the skin of Blaine's shoulder and gave him a few open mouthed kisses up to his jaw and back down.

"I love you too," Blaine smiled. "But if you don't stop we won't get to eat breakfast."

Kurt's lips attached to a piece of skin just behind Blaine's ear and he flattened his palms against Blaine's chest and ran then down his torso until he reached the top of the sweat pants. "Do we really need to eat."

"Yeah..." Blaine moaned out the word and Kurt wasn't entirely sure if he was saying they did need to eat or if he was encouraging him. His fingertips played against the skin just above the waistband and traced the lines of that perfect V shape Blaine had. His lips moved down Blaine's neck to rest on his pulse point when his head fell back against Kurt's shoulder. "K-Kurt..."

"Shh." Kurt kissed his lips gently as his fingers continued their pattern.

"_Please_..."

Kurt just shushed him again before pulling back. "It's hot."

"Yes, it is..."

"No, Blaine, the pan is hot. I want my eggs." Kurt smirked and left Blaine standing in front of the stove so he could go start on the toast, swinging his hips suggestively as he went - all signs of baby penguin obliterated. They finished preparing breakfast in silence and plated up the food before sitting down at the table across from each other.

"I love you so much, Kurt." There was a break in his voice when he said it so sincerely that just made Kurt's heart melt.

"I love you too, Blaine."

The silence they ate in was comfortable. Both of them were trapped within their thoughts while they were still hyper aware of every move the other made. When they were finished they put their dishes in the sink and walked back upstairs hand in hand, still no words. As soon as the bedroom door was shut behind them, even though there was no one but them in the house, his lips met Kurt's a gentle, needy, loving, passionate kiss. A few minutes later found them back in bed and naked once more with their bodies flush against one another and their lips never apart for more than a moment.

Fingernails raked over plains of searing, unblemished flesh as Blaine began preparing him once more, very carefully. Kurt thought it would hurt even more, but it helped dull the ache he had. There were marks were Kurt's fingers dug into the skin of Blaine's arm and back, but both of them were beyond caring as Blaine stopped the prepping and finally sheathed himself within Kurt again. Kurt took a huge gasping breath and tears filled his eyes. Blaine looked at him, concern written all over his face, and immediately went to pull out thinking he had hurt him but Kurt just held him there. "NO! I'm not in any pain." He clarified, and it was the truth. Kurt attacked Blaine's lips with his own and moaned deeply, deeper than Blaine knew he could get. "That ache, that hollow feeling his gone. It's like having you in me again- I just..." A tear fell down his cheek, and they were tears of joy and love and beauty. "I just feel like I'm breathing again when you're in me, and I can feel all of you everywhere. I can feel you touching every part of my soul: my hope, my dreams, my insecurities and doubts. You're just everywhere and it feels amazing!"

Blaine got a little teary eyed as Kurt tried to explain and he knew exactly what he meant. Just as Kurt could feel Blaine everywhere, Blaine could feel Kurt everywhere. "I love you," he whispered before he pulled out and thrust back in and drew a long moan from Kurt's throat.

Their love making didn't last as long as the night previous, but it still lasted long enough to leave them completely spent and sated. When they had finished Blaine had cleaned up Kurt once more before he climbed back in bed with him and Kurt turned to meet him. "You're so perfect to me, Blaine." His lips met Blaine's for a sweet kiss and they pulled back to just stare into each others eyes for a moment. "No regrets?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No regrets." He leaned down and nuzzled Kurt's neck gently until Kurt had tucked him away in a warm embrace and he added. "Just love." They fell asleep in each others arms once more with a silent promise of forever lingering in the air around them. They had all weekend to just be together without worrying about curfews or parents or drama. They planned on making the best of it and, so far, they were off to a pretty good start. Not just for the weekend, but for their lives. For their love. For their relationship. For their forever.


End file.
